


Biker Babes Do It Best

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, circa 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: Bette's new motorcycle takes riding to an all new level...
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

**BIKER BABES DO IT BEST**

**By Chicki**

**CHAPTER 1**

The purchase had been made and the registration complete; Bette Porter was now the proud owner of a 2009 Harley Davidson Fat Boy. A motorcycle built with bold styling and incredible power fueled from the Twin Cam engine, this machine was a beauty…like the woman who was now straddling the seat in her sisters driveway.

“Girl you are crazy!” Kit said as she watched Bette place the helmet on her head. 

“You only live once Kit.”

“Exactly. Don’t you be going and killing yourself on this thing.”

“I don’t plan to.” Bette formed her signature smile before dragging the zipper up her black leather jacket, and starting the bike. Allowing it to idle for a moment, before checking the throttle, Bette felt the power beneath her ass. The sound that emanated from that bike sent chills up and down Bette’s spine.

She had just turned forty, and whether it was an impulsive purchase or not, it was one which she didn’t regret making. When she discussed her intentions with Tina, she had been met with some resistance. The last thing Tina wanted was to lose Bette to an accident which she felt was avoidable. With no metal surrounding the woman she loved, it worried her, no matter how many hours Bette spent in the safety course.

With the air blowing the ends of her hair back, Bette felt a freedom like nothing she ever felt before. She wasn’t alone on that highway, for there were many others traveling in the same direction but to different destinations, yet…there was that feeling she was unaccompanied brought from the independence riding created.

Tina was just spraying the last bit of soap from her car when she heard the powerful thunder of a bike coming around the corner. She dropped the hose to the ground and shut the water off, turning around in time to find Bette turning into her driveway. 

The sight of her woman on the bike created a tingle in her body that she didn’t expect. Bette shut the bike off and lifted the helmet from her head, balancing it on her leg. The black leather jacket, dungarees, Harley boots, among other things were a highlight. Bette was hot, and no fear for her lover’s life would deny the fierce image before Tina. 

“Wow…you look…fabulous,” Tina smiled.

Bette smirked, “What about the bike Tee? Isn’t she gorgeous?”

“She?”  
  
”Uh huh.”

“The bike has a gender?” Tina laughed. “You are crazy Porter.”

“You love when I’m crazy.” Bette placed the kickstand down and got off the bike, placing her helmet on the seat. “Tee, you just can’t imagine the feeling. To be on that highway with a hundred other cars, but feel like I was alone with myself and nothing else…I’ve never felt that…not ever.”

It pleased Tina to see Bette at peace and happy with how riding made her feel. She slipped her hands around Bette’s waist, snaking her thumbs through the belt loops on her jeans. “I’m glad you had a great ride.”

“I’d like to take you for one.”

“For a ride?”

“Yeah, of course. Think you would be up for it?”

Tina smiled as she dragged her hands up and down Bette’s back. “You just want me to be straddling you from behind.”

Bette grinned as her hands rested on Tina’s waist. “I thought I could get that anyway,” she joked.

“Isn’t it appealing to have your woman’s hands wrapped around your waist as her thighs frame yours?”

Bette’s eyes glazed over with desire as Tina spoke.

“…or those occasions when it’s really hot outside and all she’s wearing is a t-shirt…her hard nipples pushing against your back? Does that not appeal to you baby?’

Bette’s front teeth grasped her bottom lip, slowly letting it retreat to its original shape as the illustrious image settled in. “It’s very appealing.”

Tina slipped her hand behind Bette’s neck, her nails lightly grazing the nape. “Let’s ride.” She moved her lips towards Bette’s and pressed them hard against the brunette’s. The kiss escalated into a deeper one where tongues playfully played a cat and mouse game. 

“If we….continue….” Bette’s words came between each kiss. “…we’ll be… playing... indoors.”

Tina pulled back. “I have an even better idea.”

“Better than riding or having sex?”

Tina placed her index finger over Bette’s lip. “Shh....no reason we have to choose one over the other right?” Tina’s eyes were filled with passion.

“What do you mean?”

“Well Porter…” Tina let her fingers slide up and down the flap on the front of Bette’s jacket. “We could go for a ride and stop somewhere secluded so we can break this bike in the proper way.”

The corner of Bette’s mouth tightened until the grin was full. “You are naughty.”

“But you like me that way.” Tina pulled away from Bette and headed to the front door. “I’m going to grab my helmet and a jacket.”  
  
”Hey, you won’t need a jacket.”

“Yes I will, it will be cool.”

Bette insisted that Tina return with just her helmet that she had gotten her earlier in the week. Once the blonde came back outside, Bette opened one of her saddle bags and pulled out a bag from the Harley Davidson store. 

“What’s that?”  
  
”Find out for yourself,” Bette said as she handed Tina the bag.

Tina traded her helmet for the bag, and was quickly surprised to find her own black leather Harley Davidson jacket. “Oh boy, this is getting serious now,” she joked. “Bette it’s great!” As she slipped her arm in each sleeve, Tina’s excitement grew. “You just may be making me into a hog after all.”

“You look fantastic Tee.”

“Not as hot as you.”  
  
”Hotter, trust me. There’s something to be said of chicks in leather and jeans, especially this chick,” Bette said as she playfully grabbed at Tina’s waist.

Tina winked at Bette before taking the helmet from her hands. “You ready to take me babe?”

“Take you? Of course I’ll take you…you just name the place.”

Tina leaned in and whispered something to Bette which made the Brunette smile. “You got it.”

Bette eased herself onto the bike, securing her helmet to her head as Tina lifted her leg over the seat. The moment the bike started, Tina felt her body become one with it. Her inner thighs touched Bette’s outer ones, something which the brunette took note of immediately. She knew this ride was going to be quite different from when she rode solo. Once Tina’s helmet was secured, she slipped her hands arms around Bette’s waist and waited for the brunette to back the bike a couple of feet before beginning their ride.

  
Because the wind muffled much of their ability to hear one another during the ride, they relied on their body language to communicate. A point of a finger, a squeeze to the abdomen, a slide of a foot along side a leg…they were forms of a foreplay which they had just discovered.

About an hour into the ride Bette had taken an exit off of the highway and onto a less traveled roadway with a much slower speed limit. The lack of a strong breeze which highway speed had brought, allowed them a better chance to hear one another.

“How do you like the ride so far?” Bette inquired.

“Its been awesome. I can’t believe that we are almost there.”  
  
”Time seems to fly when you travel this way.”  
  


“It certainly does.” Tina tightened her arms around Bette’s waist and leaned forward, bringing her face against Bette’s shoulder.

This quieter road prompted Tina to become a little risqué with Bette. Her hands had been well behaved for most of the ride, but now…well now it was time that she make a torturous attempt at making Bette squirm.

“Does it turn you on that I’m straddling you?” Tina questioned, her mouth near Bette’s ear. She hoped the helmet wouldn’t limit Bette’s ability to hear her. When the brunette turned her head slightly to offer a sly grin, she knew her words were heard. “I wish you could feel how fucking wet I am?”

Bette braced the handlebars. Her senses were heightened, not only a result of the focus necessary to remain safe on the road, but also the emotional bliss which had developed while Tina was so close to her on the bike. Every bit of her senses were peaked at this moment. The thought of her lover spanning each side of her body, and the things which were being revealed increased her heart rate. Her palms became sweaty inside the leather gloves she was wearing, matching the bead of sweat that had trickled from her temple down the side of her face. The heat was on….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vroom Vroom... hold on tight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this next installment! Thanks for reading. ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 2

Bette turned onto a road that appeared well traveled once, but pretty desolate now. As she gradually made her way further into the wooded area, Tina was becoming more mischievous. Her hands traveled under Bette’s leather jacket to her belt. “You won’t be needing this,” she stated as she began separating the buckle from the leather strap. “…unless it’s something you want me to use somewhere else.”

Bette’s abdomen tightened as she felt Tina’s fingers go on to play with the button on her jeans. “Uhhh…Tee…you need to wait,” she said nervously. It was taking all she had to keep her mind focused on the road. She eagerly scanned the area around her, hoping to find a secluded corner to park the bike before Tina proceeded any further. 

The moment that Bette pulled into a secluded area near some bushes, Tina had fully unsecured the button to her jeans. Her hand slid inside them, searching for the edge of Bette’s panties just as the bike came to a stop. Bette quickly admonished the blonde as she put the kickstand down and shut the bike off. “Tee, are you fucking crazy?” 

Tina smiled as she removed her own helmet. “Come on baby, you know that turned you on.”

Bette arched a brow Tina’s way before hanging her helmet on the handgrip, then doing the same with Tina’s. She then turned her body so that she was now sitting on the seat but facing Tina. “You are so bad.”

“I know,” Tina smirked, licking the edge of her lip before glancing down at Bette’s unbuttoned jeans. “I’m sooooo ready to break this bike in.” She removed her leather jacket and let it fall gently to the ground.

“You are huh?”

“Uh huh. Totally.” Tina reached forward and unzipped Bette’s jacket, revealing a black, low cut singlet. “Grrrrrrrrr….no bra babe?”

Bette shook her head as she glanced down at her own cleavage. “Hmm…not a good idea huh?” she teased.

“No…not a good one…a great one,” Tina grinned, quite pleased to find how stiff Bette’s nipples were as they pushed firmly against the confining fabric. She reached forward and lightly brushed her thumbs across each nipple, prompting Bette to close her eyes and inhale a fair amount of air from the provoking strokes.

“You are so hard.” Tina’s hands cupped both of Bette’s breasts and squeezed them as she draped each of her legs over the top of the brunette’s thighs. 

“So hard,” Bette admitted. “…and…so tight…so fucking tight.”

“How tight?”

“Very.” Bette said breathlessly, lost in the sensation Tina’s hands were producing as they began ascending under the singlet. “Tee…”

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

Bette felt Tina’s hands lift her singlet up and over her head. “Fuck…Tina…I want you so bad.”

“Well baby…I want you more.” Tina slipped her hands over the brunette’s breasts so her nipples were now between her first two fingers. As she massaged the perfectly shaped bosom, Bette started to carefully lean back against the gas tank, prompting Tina to shift forward as she continued stimulating the brunette with her hands. She eventually moved her hands from the pleading breasts to each of the grip on the handlebars to balance herself as she stared down into her lover’s deep brown eyes. “Going for a ride was a brilliant idea.”

“I’m beginning to get that impression,” Bette kidded.

“Let’s make our own thunder shall we?” Tina leaned down and teased Bette by bringing her lips close to hers then pulling back abruptly. As the two became playful in their attempts at a cat and mouse game, Tina eventually surrendered. With her legs straddling the woman she was madly in love with, she leaned down and began kissing the brunette aggressively. “I fucking love you so much,” she said before her tongue delved deep into Bette’s mouth. 

As their tongues swept hastily across the other, they both felt their centers growing tighter. The passion stirring between the lips of their mouths was mounting an inferno between their legs. The more intense their kissing, the more wet they were becoming.

“Fuck,” Tina whispered as she came up for air. The movement of her thong between her legs provided a damp feeling, signifying her body was willing to engage further. “My thong is saturated,” she admitted as she pulled a hand from the handle bar and slipped it between her thong and body. Her finger easily slid between her lips. When she pulled her finger out, it glistened.

“No doubt mine is too,” Bette said as she looked up at the woman who was hovering above her, and the finger that contained a sample of what was to come.

Tina brought her index finger to Bette’s lips and transferred her secretion onto them as she first traced her top lip, then concluded with tracing the bottom. Bette lunged forward, grabbing Tina’s finger into her mouth where the blonde allowed her lover to savor her essence.

“There’s more where that came from you know,” Tina teased, arching her brow.

“I plan on dining in, trust me,” Bette responded before licking her lips and tasting the residue of Tina that was left behind.

Tina returned that hand to the handlebars once more before dropping her head and taking Bette’s nipple into her mouth.

“Uhhhmm,” Bette whimpered the moment Tina’s tongue swept across her engorged nipple. Her moans deepened when she felt Tina’s teeth surround the nub while her tongue simultaneously flickered the tip. “Jesus…” Her hands grabbed at Tina’s head, guiding her further to her breast. As Tina tweaked Bette’s nipple with her tongue, she groaned into Bette’s breast, sharing in the verbal approval that Bette was emitting.

After carefully giving her other breast the appropriate attention, Tina pulled back and grabbed the edges of her shirt. “You want me to take this off?”

Bette nodded. “Please do.”

Tina pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. She then reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, allowing that to follow suit. Her hands surrounded her breasts and pushed them together. “You like?”

“You know I like..” Bette said with a growl. 

“How much?”

“Must you ask?”

“Well…” Tina tilted her head so her hair fell over one eye as she looked down at Bette. “I don’t know….I mean…you haven’t had a lot of time for these gals.” With that, she threw her head back and dropped her mouth open as she began to rub her own breasts.

Bette reached forward and took Tina’s hands from her body as she sat up. With the blondes legs still draped over hers, Tina now leaned back against the back of the bike. “I think I can take care of that,” Bette said, holding Tina’s hands from her body.

“I don’t know…” Tina continued. “You’ve been a little neglectful lately.”

Bette’s eyes turned tiger like as she undid Tina’s jeans. “I have huh? I suppose that means I need to make up for a lot of lost time don’t you think?”

“I do…very much so.” Tina felt her center throbbing as she became more and more aroused. The scene before her; a topless Bette Porter sitting backwards on a Harley with black boots and blue jeans, was an image smoking hot. 

Bette lowered the zipper to Tina’s jeans, something that Tina’s hands reached forward to do to hers as well. As Bette pushed the corners of the jeans to the side, she revealed a thin black thong. “My favorite,” Bette noted before lowering her face to Tina’s abdomen.

Tina arched her head back, resting it against the rear part of the bike as she felt Bette’s tongue explore her belly button. “Shit, that feels so good.”

“How good?” Bette looked up to see two breasts arched upward. “That good?”

“Uh huh…pull my pants down…I need to feel you inside me.” Tina’s body arched further as she didn’t hesitate to give further instructions. “Please…Bette…I want you inside my pussy, filling me.”

Bette’s hands began massaging Tina’s breasts at the same time her tongue moved south. She teased the blonde as her tongue traced the edge of her thong, prompting Tina to arch her hips forward, urging Bette to move things along.

“Off…take them off,” she demanded.

Bette slid her hands down each side of Tina’s naked torso, prompting goose bumps to form on the blondes tight skin. The act of touch could be so incredibly powerful, and each one of her senses felt alive and well in this moment. When Bette’s hands gripped the edge of her jeans, she welcomed the tug that signified that she was beginning that expedition of pulling them off of her. As she raised her ass from the seat, her legs gripped Bette’s waist, allowing her a chance to balance herself before she had to release each one to allow Bette the opportunity to get them off of her.

When Bette dropped the jeans to the ground, she looked back at the woman who lay across her Harley. She was a babe indeed, and laying on her back wearing only a skimpy black thong, strands of blonde hair draped over parts of the bike, breasts free and nipples hard, all while those blue eyes looked back into her own, was the most inviting image Bette had known.

“Are you going to wait until we get caught or something?” Tina playfully joked as Bette let herself get caught up in the visual. “Cause…I’m honestly ready baby.”

Bette cracked a smile from the corner of her mouth as she was brought back to the reality before her. Lost in the image and the illustrious thoughts of how many ways she could take Tina in that moment, Bette returned to the present. 

Tina’s calves rubbed up and down the back of Bette’s as the brunette licked her way from Tina’s abdomen down to her pubic bone. Having shaved earlier that morning, Tina’s skin was especially soft. Her fingers weaved through Bette’s long locks as the brunette teased her silly.

“Come on Bette. Geez…you would think this is a hardship or – Fuck!”

Bette’s tongue swept across Tina’s swollen clit, drawing a significant response from the blonde. In an instant, her hips began a steady rhythm of grinding into Bette’s face, as ecstatic moans escaped her loving lips. When her lids were not closed tight, her eyes looked upward to the heavens…it was heaven in which she felt she was in this moment with Bette.

Her tongue was unwavering in its determination to satisfy her lover through the steady and unmerciful flickering of the blonde’s blood engorged clit. Proven to be the most sensitive part of a woman’s body, the expressive climatic moans confirmed that Tina was lost in that abyss of lustrous pleasure. Bette further teased her by circling the edge of her opening with only her fingertips. As she did, her fingers were quickly lubricated by the excretions that were already pooling just inside Tina’s core. 

“Fuck me…please baby…inside.” Tina’s clit was growing larger by the minute as Bette’s tongue continued orally stimulating her.

Realizing that Tina was primed, Bette slipped two fingers inside. Her walls wrapped around Bette’s fingers as the brunette began a regular rhythm in and out. As the thrusting increased, Tina’s legs wrapped tighter around Bette. Laying backwards on a Harley while your woman is having her way with you isn’t something which one can easily keep balanced.

Bette placed one hand on the side of the bike nearest to Tina’s shoulder to both help keep Tina’s balanced on the back of the bike, as well as herself as she increased the pace and force of her thrusts.

“Ohhh…yeah…yeah baby…do-don’t stop…like th-that.” Tina felt herself lost in the feelings that Bette had drawn out with both her mouth and fingers. She grabbed onto Bette’s arm that protected her from falling onto the bike as the muscles inside her tightened. “Har-harder…fa-fas…faster,” came her insists.

Bette grabbed hold of the base of Tina’s clit, partially cutting off the blood flow as she rolled her tongue all around the hood. This was an art in itself, and though there weren’t too many women who knew about it, there were even less that could perfect it. Hours of practicing a theory Bette had, had proven to be one of the most pleasing practices she used when making love to Tina.

“Shit! Ba-baby…oh Christ!” The enormity of what Bette was doing with her mouth was too much for Tina to handle. Her legs started to shake as her toes made their best effort to curl inside her boots. “I…I can’t…I…I’m close…it’s just…so fucking …strong…”

Bette grunted her words, unwilling to pull back from the blonde’s center long enough to encourage her to lay there and let her draw it out of her.

She had started to hold her breath the moment she felt the climax building, which caused her to feel slightly light headed the moment that Bette curled her fingers and hit her g-spot. “Ohh…ohhh…ba-bab-baby…” Tina held Bette’s shoulders tight, further pushing her nails against the mocha skin as she felt the impending orgasm reaching its summit.

Bette felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead, similar to the one that had cascaded between Tina’s breasts. The heat was on, and there was no turning back.

“Ohhh fuuuckk…ba-baby…ohh…I..I’m…gonna cum.” One hand grabbed at Bette’s arm, while the other hand gripped Bette’s shoulder so tight that the blonde’s nails dug into her skin.

The clouds parted and the heaven’s opened when Tina threw her head back and screamed a symphony of religious affirmations upward into the sky. A million times she and Bette had sex…a multiple of ways…nothing compared to the seduction, the foreplay, and the end result like this moment.


	3. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bette's turn to be taken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

**CHAPTER 3**

Once Tina’s breathing returned to normal, she indulged in a tender kiss which was being offered by her lover.

“Mmm…there’s nothing hotter than tasting yourself on the lips of your girlfriend,” Tina remarked before pulling Bette in for another deeper kiss.

When Bette pulled back she smiled and stared into Tina’s eyes. “That was so fucking crazy!”

Tina’s eyes twinkled as the sun glimmered against them. “It was absolutely mind blowing.”

“A little tough too wasn’t it?”

“Oh my god it was. I think it made it all the hotter, trying to keep yourself on the bike the whole time.” Tina’s nails dragged along the nape of Bette’s neck. “It was over the top babe.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Oh I did…and you will too,” Tina said as she lifted her body and pushed Bette against the gas tank. She could feel her wet center touching the top of the leather seat as she brought her mouth to Bette’s jeans.

Bette looked down at the blonde who was now looking up at her. Her jeans remained unbuttoned, just as Tina had left them. She felt Tina’s hands slip under her and grab onto her ass just as she brought her mouth closer to Bette’s jeans. She snaked her tongue along the piece of material that covered the zipper until she arrived at the zipper itself. She strategically lifted the small piece of metal with her tongue, then clenched it tight between her teeth as she slowly pulled it down. 

Again Bette found herself watching every move that Tina made. This was such a wild and lustful act which made her center ache even more. She knew she was extremely drenched from being so highly aroused. Between being turned on by Tina’s body, her moans, her words, and her climax…and now what she was doing…Bette understood that it wasn’t going to take long at all for her to come. In fact, her clit was so swollen that just the small movement she made as she dropped back against the tank had provided a bit of stimulation to her enlarged nub.

“Tina…it won’t take long.”

Tina didn’t respond verbally. Instead, she slipped her hands inside the edge of Bette’s jeans and guided them down as far as they would go. The white thong that remained had failed to keep the moisture from penetrating through the fabric.

“Mmm,” Tina moaned at the evidence before her. “You are soaked my love.”

Bette nodded as she dropped her head back, pleading with Tina to touch her.

“In due time baby, in due time. As you said, it won’t take long for you to come, so I would like to …let’s say…draw this out as long as possible.”

“Ugh!” Bette sighed. “Come on Tee…I need you to fuck me so god damn hard.”

“Shhh…don’t be saying sacrilegious things like that…at least not this soon,” Tina teased as she buried her nose against the wet stain on Bette’s thong. She inhaled the scent that pleased her every time they made love.

Bette could feel her clit begin to throb as Tina’s nose brushed against it. Her inner walls had stiffened from being roused so much, with the only relief being that her thong had held most of her secretion back. She reached back towards the handle bars and gripped each one hard as her legs dropped further to the side - a natural reaction when Tina was between her legs.

Tina began to try to eat Bette out through the fabric. She made every attempt to suck on her clit, the fabric allowing just enough flavor and a preview of what was waiting to be taken behind it.

  
“Christ Tina! Please…” Bette couldn’t handle being teased. She was so tight, so wet, and so fucking ready to christen this Harley. 

Tina growled as she yanked Bette’s thong hard enough to break one of the sides.

“Wha..what the fuck?” Bette lifted her upper body from the gas tank. “ Do you know how much those ones cost? They were like –“  
  
Tina arched a brow as her hand abruptly pushed Bette back down against the gas tank. “Shut it. Do you want to be fucked, or do you want to get dressed and go to Victoria’s Secret to get a replacement?” Her words were firm and were laced with a warning for Bette to choose carefully.

Bette hadn’t ever found Tina to be so forceful. It was new…and outside of the fact that she really did like that thong, it was a bit of a turn on. “What do you think?” She asked.

“I think if you were smart, you would ask me nicely to finish what I started.”  
  
Bette couldn’t help but offer up an uncomfortable giggle. It was one thing in the moment to say “please” to your lover, but now that there was a small break and she wasn’t being directly stimulated, it was a bit strange for her. Bette Porter beg? It wasn’t heard of.

“Come on Tee…that’s just kind of silly to expect me to ask _nicely_ for it.” 

“Oh…well…guess Victoria’s Secret it is.” Tina yanked Bette’s jeans up her legs, though she was met with reluctance.

“Hey, what are you doing?” 

When Bette sat up, Tina took advantage of pulling her jeans hard so they were around her waist again. “Putting your clothes back together.”   
  
“What for?” Bette glanced down as Tina prepared to pull the zipper of her jeans up.

“No…no, I just…ya know it was a little strange Tee…”  
  
Tina kept her fingers on both sides of Bette’s jeans, completely prepared to button them up as she once again arched her brow. “Are you too good to ask for it?”

Bette tried to gauge Tina’s mood. Was she serious? Angry? Upset? “Um…no…I’m not. I just…” She knew that if she wanted to get laid, it was now or later…maybe _much_ later. “I’m sorry…I…I would …”

Tina tried hard to hold the smile back. It was a bit torturous but also quite humorous to watch Bette squirm with her request.

“….uhm…well…what you were doing, feel free to continue.” Bette smiled when she ended her sentence.

“Uh huh…well Bette, what exactly was I doing?” Tina was going to enjoy this as much as possible.

“Seriously?”  
  
“Uh huh…seriously.”  
  
Bette dropped her head back against the tank. She took a deep breath then continued. “Fucking me. Please…Tina…please take me babe.” Bette pushed her jeans down a small way until Tina took over.

Once they were down enough, Tina grabbed hold of Bette’s thong and pushed it aside. She knew she had tortured Bette long enough, so without making her wait too much longer, she began to orally please her woman. It wasn’t difficult, for Bette’s clit was so swollen that it was distended from between her lips. Each sweep of Tina’s tongue caused Bette’s hips to arch forward.

“Oh Tee…like that…don’t…change…a thing.” Bette had one hand on the handle grip, squeezing it until her knuckles turned nearly white, while the other hand encouraged Tina to remain just where she was.

One place Tina loved being, was between Bette’s legs. Such an intimate place where no other person was, at least during the relationship she shared with her. There was something incredibly powerful and invigorating about that reality. She couldn’t help but moan into Bette’s center as her fingers found the wet and warm silky core that awaited their arrival.

Bette thought she was going to black out from the rapid breathing she was doing. She didn’t think it was going to take long, but for an unusual reason, which probably had to do with her need to tighten some muscles and keep a level of concentration on keeping her balance on the bike, it was a little longer than she had expected. For each lick and thrust, she felt the pressure grow further inside of herself.

“Fuck! I…I’m so close Tee…so…close.”

Tina started to lick harder and faster as she started to curl her fingers with the intent of hitting Bette’s g-spot. She not only could feel the right spot, but gauging by the sudden bucking of Bette’s hips, along with the muddled words she was screaming out as she climaxed, she knew she was spot on.

“Come on baby…” Tina expressed the words into Bette’s center. “Come for me.”

As if on command, Bette Porter tightened her pelvis the moment she came, and screamed words of affirmation out in behalf of her lover.

Tina collapsed onto Bette’s abdomen, feeling it rise and fall against the cheek of her face. “Fuck…that…was….”

“Impressive,” Bette finished.

“Uh huh…totally.”

“We need to take Harley out for a ride more often,” Bette proclaimed.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Tina asked.

“I think I could clear my calendar if there is anything on it.”  
  
“Good idea.”

“What time should I pick you up?” Bette asked as Tina crawled up her body.

“Any time you want baby.” She smiled then pressed her lips against Bette’s. “Mmmmmm…how do you taste?”

“I like the flavor we make together…”

“Together?” Tina’s eyes widened. “Ooo...good idea baby.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I know exactly what we can put on the calendar for tomorrow’s ride.”

“Yeah, and what would that be?”

Tina grinned then brought her lips close to Bette’s ear. “Tribing…Harley style.”

Bette arched both brows and grinned. “It’s a date…you can plan on it.”

Both women chuckled as they spent the next several minutes indulging in an abundance of kisses; a very happy ending to a breathtaking summer afternoon.

**~ THE END ~**

**© 2009 Chicki**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the _said author_ of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.


End file.
